Mesashi
by Mental-Magikarp
Summary: A fic, set just after the save Gaara part of Shippuden, starring my OC Mesashi and his family who come from the village hidden in the clouds. They struggle to make peace with the other nations as well as fight their own inner demons...
1. Mesashi

Mental Magikarp does not own Naruto

Mesashi looked round. He was at home. His twin sister, Semashi, was watching his elder brothers and sister sparring. His younger borthers and sisters were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a voice called from another room.

"Kids," it said, loud and strong, "I have a surprise for you!" A man stepped through the door. His face was shrouded in shadow. Then the darkness came.

Mesashi woke in a cold sweat. It had been a dream. Again. He always dreamed about the day his parents left when he was on missions. When he was five they had knocked him and his siblings out and left erasing their identities from his mind and from those of his brothers and sisters. He was sixteen now, but he still thought about them and who they were. He cleared these thoughts from his mind and grabbed his pack. He nudged Hebi and Emiko with the tip if his foot. Emiko yawned as he touched her, showing her gleaming white fangs. Hebi didn't budge but just looked around lazily. Mesashi had got his two snakes from his eldest brother, Junechi, when he graduated from the academy at the age of nine. Emiko was a slender poisonous viper, whilst Hebi was a bulking Python. They went everywhere with Mesashi and they always would.

As he leapt through the trees Mesashi thought about his mission. I t had been given to him by the Raikage personally. Infiltrate Konoha and deliver a peace treaty to the Hokage. It was a high risk mission but Mesashi was up to it. Apparently, his clan had relatives in Konoha. He would find them too. They might know who his parents were. His train of thought was interrupted when he caught sight of movement below him. He stopped and watched for a while.

Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Ahino walked cautiously through the dark, dingy forest. They knew that they were near their target. They had been told by Lady Tsunade to hunt and capture a shinobi from the village hidden in the clouds who had been wandering in the fire country for quite a while now. Unless the shinobi had backup they would have no problem dealing with just one opponent.

Mesashi had been watching the three teenagers for a while when the branch he was one cracked away from the trunk. He gulped and it hurtled towards the ground. He was on his feet in a flash and facing the two boys. One rode atop a large dog whilst the other one had his face almost completely covered. There was no sign of the girl. He smiled and waited for them to make the first move.

Are Kiba and Shino a match for Mesashi and where is Hinata? It will all be revealed in chapter 2!


	2. The Art of Growth

Mental-Magikarp does not own Naruto

"Look," Mesashi said, " I don't want to start any trouble…" Before he finished the boy with the dog had sent a kunai knife whizzing past his head. Mesashi barely had time to dodge.

"It's too late to say that," The boy with the covered face said, "Even the strongest insect will concede defeat when it has no chance." The hairs on the back of Mesashi's neck tingled and stood on end as the boy raised his arms. Whatever he was doing it couldn't be good. The other boy had dropped to the ground and started growling like a wild beast. Mesashi sighed and prepared to use Kasei no jutsu, the ninja art of growth.

Kiba snarled. These cloud ninja's had done enough to Konoha through the years. He had no idea what this one wanted, but he and Shino would stop him. The only problem was that Hinata had dissapered when the boy had fallen out of the tree. He just hoped she could look after herself. He cleared these thoughts from his head and prepared to use Shikakyu no jutsu, the ninja art of beast mimicry. In threw a soldier pill to Akamaru who caught it in his mouth and popped one into his own mouth. In the corner of his eye he could see Shino talking to the bugs. Kiba would never understand how he did it without uttering a single word. He smiled. This was it for the cloud ninja.

Mesashi felt sweat drip down his neck. Why was it so unnaturally hot? He glanced up and saw huge moths circling above him. The air shimmered around them almost as if they were radiating heat. That was it! The moths were heating the air around him to distract him whilst the boys attacked. He'd have to get rid of them first. Suddenly, the boy with the dog came at him as if he was a dog himself. Mesashi leapt out of the way and used his speciality jutsu, Kasei no jutsu. His hair lengthened and grew reaching high towards the moths swatting or wrapping around them. He felt his fingernails and one snaggle tooth growing at an extreme rate. The temperature drop told him that the moths had been dealt with. That was good. He could concentrate on the boys now. As fast as lightning, his hair caught the dog boys leg tripping him and slowly wrapped around him. One down, one to go. He sped towards the other boy and slashed with his nails. He felt blood trickle down his fingers as he sent a large scratch down the boys face or what he guessed was the boys face. He couldn't see it. The boy aimed a punch. Mesashi ducked. Hair flew outwards and gripped the boy's wrist. The hair twisted and squirmed around the boy until both arms were immobilised. Mesashi smiled. That had been almost too easy.

Kiba struggled. It was impossible. The hair around him was as hard as bone and there was so much of it. The cloud ninja laughed.

"This is my speciality jutsu," He said, "I flood my nails, hair and tooth with Chakra. This allows me to lengthen them as far as I want and harden them. There is no way you'll be able to escape. I could squeeze you to death, but I think I'll just leave you here tied to a tree or something," He started 

talking to himself, "I try to deliver something nice and then get attacked by a pair of kids…" As Kiba watched something slammed into the cloud ninja's back. Blood splattered the floor as he slumped down. Kiba felt the pressure on him slacken. His pushed outwards and the hair gave way with ease. Hinata was standing over the fallen cloud ninja, a venomous look in her eyes.

"Even the smallest bug makes accurate estimations." Shino said as he stood next to Hinata. The cloud ninja groaned and slowly rose to his feet. Excellent, thought Kiba, things were starting to get fun.

In chapter 3 the fight between mesashi and Kiba , Shino and Hinata reaches it's climax. Who walks away victorious? Find out then!


	3. Mesashi vs Kiba, Shino and Hinata

Mental-Magikarp does not own Naruto

Junechi walked around his office, his Raikage robes feeling heavy. He couldn't stop thinking about Mesashi. He'd sent him on such a dangerous mission and he was only a Chunin. The guilt was killing him. He stared out of the window in the direction of Konoha. The previous Raikage had completely blown all chances of what seemed like a treaty with Konoha. He was the only one who knew of the plan to kidnap that Hyuuga girl, him and one of the elders. No one else had got a say about what should be done about the Raikage's death at the hands of the Hyuuga's. Junechi sighed and hoped with all his heart that Mesashi would succeed.

Mesashi groaned. His chest felt like it was on fire. That girl that had slammed into his back was obviously a Hyuuga and her technique was the gentle fist. He should have been paying more attention. Now the odds were against him and he wasn't sure he could win without Hebi or Emiko. They were always a major part in his strategies and now he was on his own. As Mesashi crawled to his feet, he wondered where his two snakes had got to. Almost as soon as he'd thought that, he caught sight of an emerald skin flash past behind the three Konoha ninja's. Mesashi hid a smirk and faced the three teenager's facing him. He glanced down at his hands and saw that his nails were back to normal length. Almost immediately all three of his opponents leapt at him. With his enemies closing fast, Mesashi barely had time to create any cloud doppelgangers, but somehow managed it. As the smoke cleared he saw that he was facing the guy who talked about bugs all the time. Their arms were holding each others, both stopping the other from throwing a punch. The two doppelgangers that he'd created grappled with the other boy and the girl in similar ways. He smiled as he saw the boy with the dog suddenly jerk.

Kiba struggled in the grip of the cloud ninja. That was the moment they'd been waiting for. The cloud ninja couldn't dodge an attack from Akamaru if he, Shino and Hinata held him still. A whine from Akamaru alerted Kiba. He turned his head slightly and saw an emerald green python curled tightly around Akamaru. The sight of it made him speechless, but at the same time filled him with anger and strength. He lashed out with a well aimed kick that smashed into the cloud ninja's groin. He disappeared in a puff of smoke meaning it must have been a doppelganger. Without giving Shino or Hinata a second thought, he rushed over to Akamaru and struggled to pull the python off. Eventually the python's grip loosened just as Hinata screamed. It was a scream so shrill that it could have been mistaken for an angry spirit. Kiba turned and saw a viper; it's fangs inches away from her neck.

Mesashi sighed. One boy was too concerned with his dog and getting Hebi off him whilst the girl would if she so much as moved. There hadn't been a single person who'd ever come up with an antidote for Emiko's poison. All that remained was the bug boy. Easy, thought Mesashi as he prepared to unleash a series of high speed taijutsu moves on his final opponent.

"It's no good," He heard the girl say; "You two retreat. Go back to Lady Hokage and tell her we failed to bring her the enemy." Mesashi suddenly had a brilliant idea. It would be an easy way to reach the Hokage's office and he'd be able to avoid expending any more Chakra. He grinned.

"Okay," Mesashi said, "I surrender!" All three ninja looked at him like he was stark raving mad. They were so engrossed with what he'd just said that they didn't even notice Emiko slipping away.

What will happen when Mesashi is taken to Tsunade's office by Kiba, Shino and Hinata? What's Junechi's relationship with Mesashi? Find out in chapter 4 of Mesashi!


	4. Naoki and Emiko

Mental- Magikarp does not own Naruto

Mesashi stood outside the Hokages office whistling. Thick ropes were bound round his wrists which were forced behind his back. The peace treaty was in his pocket and his mission was nearly over. He looked down at Hebi who dangled lazily around his neck. The doors suddenly opened and he was pushed inside. He found himself facing a young looking lady with large breasts. Mesashi could do nothing but gape. The only person who had breasts even close to that size was his sister. In the corner of his eye something slipped through a window and dropped into the office.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," the woman said, "Why were you sneaking around the land of fire?" Mesashi felt the ropes slacken and Emiko slide up his arm. She'd cut the ropes with her fangs.

"My mission," Mesashi replied, "Was to deliver this!" In a flash he drew the scroll from his pocket with his now free hands and threw it at the Hokage. At the same time he leapt backwards and went crashing through the doors and leapt off the building. Now all he had to do was get back home. That would be easier said than done. Already the Hokage's personal guards were coming down after him. He sighed and set off at a run.

A few hours later…

It was starting to get dark, but Mesashi was nearly out of the fire country. He leapt down from a tree and landed with a soft thud on the hard soil. He hadn't stopped running since Konoha, but as soon as he was out of the fire country they couldn't pursue him anymore. A shadow passed over him and he looked up to see a pair of huge eagles claws descending on him. He had no time to move when they hit him, grasping on to the sleeves of his long brown trench coat. They were gentle though, too gentle to be a wild eagles. A figure riding the eagle looked down on him and smiled.

"Hey," she said, "What's up bro?"

The wind felt good on his face. He liked being up in the air on Shinji's back. Shinji was his sisters eagle and the same one who had grabbed him. He looked over at his sister Emiko. Mesashi respected her a lot. That's why he'd named his viper after her. She was the oldest of all his siblings but she didn't act like it. Every time he saw her she had a different boyfriend. He looked at her tiny top and short shorts that barely concealed anything. She said they gave her freedom to move. Mesashi thought it was so she could pull anyone she liked. The Raikage had ordered her to come and find him and take him direct to his next mission, delivering a peace treaty to Suna. She'd accompany him on this mission as would their brother, Naoki. The light of the moon was blocked momentarily, when a huge bat swooped down to glide beside them. It was Naoki.

"Hey," He said, his black hair waving in the wind, "Let's get this over and done with."

So Mesashi, Emiko and Naoki are heading towards Suna but what will they find there? Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Junechi

Mental-Magikarp does not own Naruto

It was starting to get light when Mesashi caught his first glimpse of Suna. It was incredible. He'd heard the rumours, but he had never imagined anything at all like this. Emiko was looking equally amazed. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them; it looked like she hadn't slept for days. Naoki, on the other hand, had been snoring for hours. Mesashi squinted, thinking he saw something in the distance. It looked like a huge dust cloud. Emiko's eagle and Naoki's bat came to a sudden stop. There was a thud as Naoki fell off the great dark animal's back and hit the hot sand. He was still snoring. Mesashi peered into the huge cloud and could see a large lizards head stretching towards the sky. Mesashi knew who had summoned that lizard. He looked across at Emiko. She was furious.

"What do you think you're doing, you moron!" She yelled, "You're meant to be back at the village doing Raikage things! Are you listening to me? Junechi?"

"Don't worry," came the reply, "I got a sucker…I mean volunteer to take over my veeery important A-class mission."

"You mean your paperwork?" asked Mesashi, "Man, you are lazy!"

"I haven't left the office in months! I need at bit of action! Now listen carefully! I have a new plan! Oh and wake Naoki up!"

A while later Mesashi, Emiko and Naoki were sneaking round the outer walls of Suna. Junechi started to cause a distraction at the gates of Suna. When they had last seen him, he had been avoiding blows from a guy with a curtain on his face, a girl with a large fan and some moron who was wearing black in the desert. A lot of Suna ninja had been watching the battle from the walls. This gave the three ninja from the cloud village a chance to get to the Kazekage's office with relatively little trouble. Soon enough they had got into Suna and were wandering around the streets towards the large tower in the centre. Finally they were inside and ready to deliver their scroll. A shadow in the doorway caught their intention.

"Who's there?" A voice as cold as ice asked.

Junechi was starting to sweat. It was partly because of the battle, but partly because the Kazekage hadn't appeared. If he found Mesashi, Naoki and Emiko, they were as good as dead!

And that's chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be coming soon.


	6. In the Village Hidden in the Sand

Mental-Magikarp does not own Naruto

Kankuro felt the harsh desert winds rush past his face as he dodged yet another blow. He had no idea who this guy was. He'd appeared from nowhere and claimed that he only wanted to talk. People who want to talk don't bring giant lizards with them. So they'd attacked him. They were giving it all they'd got, but the guy wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. He was keeping too close to him to use his puppets, he'd knocked away Temari's fan and Baki was being held off by the giant lizard. A spurt of lightning erupted from the guys hand and knocked Kankuro off his feet. He gasped and coughed out blood. He looked up and saw Temari exchanging blows with the man. He studied him momentarily. He wore loosely fitting white robes like those of a Kage and had a mop of green hair that shook with every movement. Kankuro sighed and rushed to help Temari.

Mesashi froze. The voice chilled him to the bone. Naoki and Emiko were looking into the shadows. Mesashi squinted and saw a teenager with reddish brown hair and dark circles around his eyes. He wore white robes just like Junechi wore. Mesashi gulped. This was the Kazekage. He'd heard the stories of what this guy had done. He used to kill people much older than him for fun.

"What are you doing?" the voice came again, "Answer me."

Before Mesashi could do anything Naoki had grabbed him and was running, whilst Emiko had produced the scroll and chucked it towards the boy. A wisp of sand came from nowhere and caught it, inches from the boys face. More tendrils of sand were snaking along the corridor after them. Naoki had put Mesashi down and he was running under his own steam now. He noticed the sand was catching up and instinctively created three lightning doppelgangers. A stream of sand crashed into one and it dissolved in a shower of sparks. Mesashi stopped and used the art of growth. He wrapped his hair around himself and dragged Emiko and Naoki into the protective shield he'd created. The two doppelgangers held off the flow of sand until they flashed out of existence. Inside the cocoon of hair, Mesashi braced for the impact of the sand. It came soon enough smashing into the side of the cocoon. Then he felt movement. The sand was carrying them back to the kazekage! Using all his strength, he shot two clumps of hair into the wall and implanted them in it. The pain was indescribable. Eventually though, he passed out.

When Mesashi came to, he was laid flat out in the desert. He looked around. There was nothing for miles, but flat, sandy desert. Emiko and Naoki were also sprawled on the ground to either side of him. He cursed. The sand ninjas must have got them and left them in the desert to die. Why did everyone he met, try to kill him? He barely had time to think of the list before the ground started rumbling. Sand sprayed everywhere as something erupted from the ground. As the dust cleared, there stood Junechi and his faithful lizards, Hakura and Satoshi.

"Hey, kid," Junechi chuckled, "Need a ride?"

With that Junechi bit his thumb and slammed his hand to the ground, using the art of summoning. Clouds billowed all around as a massive lizard appeared.

"What is it now Junechi?" It grumbled. Its voice was deep and hollow.

"We just need a lift home, Minoru. Calm down" Junechi spoke calmly and with complete confidence. Without another word the lizard had opened its mouth and was sheltering Junechi, Mesashi, Naoki and Emiko as it tunnelled deep underground.

That's it for Chapter six. In chapter seven, they return to the village hidden in the clouds and Junechi gets some very bad news. Read it only in chapter seven!


	7. Junechi's News

Mental-Magikarp does not own Naruto

Mesashi spat out a mouthful of sand and glared at his brother.

"Why did Minoru open his mouth, when we were underground? He nearly killed me!" Mesashi moaned. Junechi ignored him and picked up Naoki. Wordlessly he shook the sleeping teenager until all the sand fell from his jet black hair. Naoki grunted and mumbled something in his sleep. Emiko was standing on a ridge looking down on the village hidden in the clouds. Junechi joined her, a glint in his eye that Mesashi had not seen since he left for Konoha. He smiled. Mesashi knew what he was thinking. After a mission the only thing Junechi wanted to do was see Yugito Nii, his girlfriend. Sighing Mesashi picked up Naoki and ran after his siblings.

Junechi ran to his tower. His heart was pounding. He couldn't wait to see Yugito again. He cleared the stair case in three bounds and landed outside his office. He pushed open the door to see…

The village elders were stood there grim faced and red eyed. Junechi looked at them.

"Why so low?" He asked, "What's happened?" There was silence for what seemed like an eternity and then the eldest of the eldars who had lived three of Junechi's lives spoke out.

"Whilst you were away in the land of the sand," She began, "Two men infiltrated the village. Yugito Nii went to fight them, but she never returned. These two men were from the organization known as the akatsuki. We can only presume that they killed her."

Junechi was stunned. He couldn't believe it. Not Yugito. She never lost, not with the two tailed beast inside her. Junechi felt in the pocket of his robes. The engagement ring was still there. Now it would never be used. He had planned to propose as soon as he saw her. Silently, he stepped out of the office and shut the large heavy door behind him. Some of the elders could've sworn they heard someone sobbing.

Meanwhile…

Gaara opened the scroll that the cloud shinobi had left. Quietly he scanned the contents. There was silence in the room, interrupted only by the squeaking of Kankuro's screwdriver and the occasional sip from Temari.

"Oh," Gaara said. Kankuro and Temari looked at him inquisitively, "I think we may have attacked the wrong people. They delivered this before Baki threw them out into the desert. It's a peace treaty signed by the Raikage." Kankuro dropped his puppet in shock and Temari choked on a mouthful of green tea. Without words Gaara stood and set off in the direction of his office. He knew what he would do with the scroll.

Well, that's it for chapter seven. In chapter eight Junechi sets out on a quest for revenge and bumps into an old "friend". Who is this mysterious friend? You'll have to wait and see.


	8. The Leaving

Mental –Magikarp does not own Naruto

It was dark. Very dark. Mesashi looked round his room. It seemed so long since he'd got a night's sleep in his own bed after all the trekking through the lands of fire and wind. He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts, before going out onto the roof to watch the stars. He was tired, exhausted even, but he just couldn't sleep. Suddenly, he noticed someone slip away in the pitch darkness of the night. They were leaving his house. In curiosity he wandered down the steps to see who it was. Emiko was on a new mission already and he could hear Naoki snoring from his room. As he reached the door, he broke into a run.

"Hey!" He shouted after the disappearing figure. The figure merely turned, looked and then continued on faster. Luckily for Mesashi, he was younger and fitter than the figure was and so soon caught up. He lay one hand on the man's shoulder and a fist smashed into his gut. Mesashi collapsed to his knees, more through surprise than pain. He didn't have time to see who his attacker was as a chop to the back of the hand allowed the darkness to swallow him. The man looked down on him and lowered his hood. It was Junechi.

"I'm sorry," he said, a tear streaking down his face, "But I have to go. I have to find them and avenge her death. I'll return soon I promise."

It was early in the morning and there was someone banging on the front door. Naoki groaned at the noise and fell out of bed. Taking all of his energy he dragged himself to the front door and opened it. There stood Mesashi, dressed only in a pair of shorts, his emerald green hair streaked with mud and flecks of dry blood at the corner of his mouth. He then collapsed into Naoki's arms.

When Mesashi came to, he was back in his bed. Slowly he pulled himself out and felt a throb at the back of his head. He dressed as swiftly as he could and rushed out the house. It was nearly noon and he had been expected at the Raikage's office at nine. As he sped through the streets he noticed that they were unnaturally empty. He wondered where everyone was. His questions were answered as he approached the tunnel leading to the Raikage's office. People were swarming everywhere. Naoki was stood at the front of the crowd talking with the elders. Mesashi pushed through the milling crowds to reach them. As he approached them, Naoki grabbed him and shook him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled, "The village crisis meeting was meant to start an hour ago."

"What your brother is trying to say is," interrupted one of the elders, "This morning something very saddening was found. The Raikage's robes were discovered along with this note." Mesashi took the note and read it.

_To whoever may discover this, _

_Unless you are incredibly thick you should have worked out that I have left now._

_I hereby give my robes and title of Raikage to the next lucky man to wear them._

_I have gone to find the bastards responsible for the death of Yugito Nii and then kill them. _

_It is probable that I shall not return. _

_Pass on my regards to Mesashi, Naoki and Emiko and, if she is ever found, Sakaki._

_I love this village very dearly, but I must do this. If not for me, then for the love me and Yugito shared._

_Goodbye,_

_Junechi._

Mesashi stared at the note and sank to his knees.

"Now," he said in a hoarse whisper, "I've lost him too." He looked up at the gathering rainclouds and sobbed heavily.

And thats it for a very emotionally heavy chapter eight. I hope you've enjoyed it and the hunt will begin for Junechi soon in chapter nine!


End file.
